A Diagnosis - 16x14
by Merlucaforever
Summary: Will Andrew and Meredith be able to diagnose what is wrong in their relationship so that they can move on? Inspired by the title of 16x14. All rights reserved to Shonda Rhimes.


**A Diagnosis - 16x14**

**Merlucaforever**

_**Notes:**__ Hey Guys! Here I am again with another Merluca fic for the next episode. I am sorry that my English is still so bad (I'm not a native speaker)._

Andrew had just entered Suzanne's room and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Her sister Hadley was at her bedside and she got up when she saw him.

– "She... she's sleeping", she said.

– "That's good. She needs some rest. I just wanted to check on her", Andrew replied.

– "Is she really going to make it, Doctor?".

– "Yes Hadley, she is really going to make it", he replied in a reassuring tone.

– "I was so scared of losing her and having to raise the children on my own... I was horrible with you and I apologize for that".

– "It doesn't matter, I understand".

– "I had given up hope, you know. Thank you… thank you for saving my sister".

– "No, no, no... You should thank Dr. Riley...".

– "No. I should thank you. You never gave up", she said before hugging him. Andrew was moved to see her cry.

– "Excuse me, Doctor", she said, and then she left the room hurriedly.

A few moments later, Andrew was leaning over Suzanne to check the numbers displayed on the machines when he felt someone jog his arm.

– "Dr. Riley!", he said, turning around. "I thought you left already".

– "No. There is still some paperwork to settle with your administration", she said with her distinctive accent.

Neither of them had noticed Meredith standing in front of the nurses' station and watching them. She was irritated by the way that Dr. Riley touched his arm and smiled at him.

– "I wanted once again to tell you how grateful I am that you have agreed to help my patient".

– "We can't say that you gave me a choice. And I never would have found the diagnosis without you. I must thank you. It was you who had this genius idea and my experience allowed me to bring it to fruition, that's all".

– "Let's say then that it was a team effort".

He looked at her in awe and Meredith couldn't help but wonder if it was only her genius that he liked about her.

– "Yes, we make a very good team, I think. Not every doctor can be a diagnostician. But you have that little something that makes the difference. I'm sure of that. I'm not mistaken in saying that you'll be an excellent diagnostician".

– "Who? Me?".

– "Yes, you".

Andrew laughed slightly.

– "Wow! Really, thank you Dr. Riley".

– "Lauren".

– "What?".

– "Lauren. Call me Lauren".

Calling her that seemed to much familiarity for Meredith's taste, but Andrew replied quite naturally, as if he had always called her that, in his deep and sensual voice:

– "Thank you, Lauren".

– "Would you like to come and work on my team at UCSF?".

Meredith felt her chest tighten. What! She asked him to follow her to San Francisco! Andrew's blissful and incredulous smile wasn't meant to reassure her.

– "Wow! I didn't expect that. I'm still just a resident, you know".

– "No... you're not just a resident. It's like you were saying that I'm just a doctor. We are geniuses Andrew", she said as she approached him and brushed his arm. "I can get you a transfer to finish your last year at UCSF just by snapping my fingers and you could also do your fellowship there".

Andrew continued to look at her incredulously and remained speechless.

– "We could talk about it this evening over dinner at my hotel. Anyway, we have to celebrate, don't we?".

"_At your hotel! Why not just invite him outright to your room?", _Meredith thought.

– "Dr. Riley...".

– "Lauren".

– "Lauren... I am really flattered by your offer. So far, I have not chosen my specialty yet and I think that being a diagnostician is a really attractive option but...".

– "But your place is in Seattle... where your heart is", she said in a voice filled with sadness.

Andrew sighed and replied in a sincerely sorry tone:

– "Yes".

She shook his hand nervously and her smile seemed a little forced.

– "Glad to have worked with you, Andrew".

Andrew shook her hand and replied:

– "I'm so glad and honored too, Lauren".

As Lauren Riley was leaving the room, she caught Meredith's look who hadn't missed a crumb of their conversation. She knew that she had failed to hide that she had fallen for the handsome resident and that it wasn't a little crush she was going to forget once she got home – as Andrew seemed to think.

She couldn't even have been mad at him for more than two seconds after realizing that she had been lured into here. She was used to looking people in the eye to make herself understood and to touching them to get their attention. And of course, they did the same. But never before had she been so troubled by the look of a man or a gentle touch on his part. It was as if she had discovered another sense which she had never used until now.

She had put a great deal of effort into this case to resolve it. Of course, she wanted to save Suzanne, but it was also for him. It was so hard to see the sadness and worry on his beautiful face, even though she knew she would have to leave as soon as she found a diagnosis. He was so sensitive! And at the same time his sensitivity didn't prevent him from being mature. She was going to leave part of her heart in Seattle, but she knew she was resourceful and would find quick and clever ways to compensate, just as she compensated for the loss of her hearing.

She stopped in front of Meredith for a second and looked her straight in the eye. When she made a diagnosis, she was never wrong. The heart of this handsome resident belonged to Meredith Grey and his career would always come after her. Always. Meredith loved him back, there was no doubt about that. She was just afraid of commitment, even terrified of it, and truly believed she was protecting Andrew by acting that way.

Lauren was leaving with a broken heart, but it wasn't Andrew's fault since he was too overwhelmed by what was going on between him and Meredith to have noticed the woman behind the fascinating deaf doctor who was going to help him save his patient. Yet, she wanted to know that Andrew was happy every time she thought of him, so she told Meredith, the only woman who could make him happy:

– "There's something really unique about Seattle. Sometimes, it's easier for visitors to notice its charms whereas the natives of the town take everything for granted and do not pay attention to them. You are very lucky to live in Seattle Dr. Grey".

She smiled at Meredith and then nodded before walking away.

Meredith had taken Lauren Riley's hints perfectly. Like most people who had lost the use of one of their senses, she was very intuitive. Nothing that had happened between her and Andrew in the last few days had escaped Riley's notice: the fact that she had taken over Suzanne's case to protect Andrew who had become too close to the patient; the fact that Andrew was irritated because he knew she had only done this because they were together and also the fact that he was getting jealous of Hayes – who, to make matters worse, had been flirting with her while Andrew was around. No, nothing had escaped Dr. Riley's attention who had to deal with their egos on top of the complicated case.

But Meredith couldn't believe what had just happened. Andrew had turned down a fellowship with a brilliant doctor, who had obviously fallen in love with him at first sight. He had chosen to stay in Seattle for her, when she couldn't clearly tell him whether or not they had a future together.

Suddenly, Meredith blamed herself for letting doubts linger for weeks in Andrew's mind. She was hurting the man she loved, and that hurt her too. He had finally noticed her presence and was standing motionless in the middle of Suzanne's room. Meredith stared at him and everything became clear. Yes, she was very lucky. She walked to him and took both of his hands. He seemed a bit surprised but remained silent and looked at her.

– "Seattle is magnificent, isn't it? You want to come with me tonight for a stroll in one of its most beautiful places?".

– "A stroll?".

– "Yes. I know a beautiful place where I used to go often when I was a child. And when I picture you and me in fifty years, that's where I see us. I see an elderly couple strolling hand in hand in the sunshine".

– "So, you picture us old?", he asked with a broad smile.

– "Andrew, you are always near me whenever I look ahead to the future and I am so scared that you might not be there. I know we need to talk and clarify things, but I have no doubts about how I feel about you. I could not live without you. I love you. You're stuck with me".

Tears were rolling down Meredith's cheeks while she added in a pouting tone:

– "If you were to dump me again, I'm warning you that I would take Bailey's advice".

– "Knowing Bailey's temper, that doesn't bode well", Andrew said.

– "That's the least you could say. She told me to burn you to the ground!".

Andrew laughed as he wiped her tears away and replied:

– "I'm not planning on dumping you – and I remind you that I didn't dump you – but I think I'd better watch out since you're so good at kindling the fire in me!".

Meredith burst out laughing. Andrew thought to himself that he loved her laughter so much! He smiled at her and said:

– "I love you".

Then, he pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly.

Their laughter had ended up waking Suzanne. She smiled as she looked at them. Their love for each other was so obvious that she had noticed it from the first day she had seen them together, even though they had been arguing about her treatment. This young doctor had given her a future with her daughters. She wished him all the happiness in the world. She hoped that no blizzard would turn their lives upside down.

_**Note: **__I know that 16x14 pics suggest that Andrew could be jealous of McWidow, but I preferred to imagine a jealous Meredith. I really like Dr. Riley and I wanted to write something about her. I like the idea that she had fallen in love with Andrew at first sight and that it wasn't reciprocated in order to add some drama. _

_Please, tell me what you think. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
